Hart van de Winter
Drie lantaarns verspreidden een flikkerend licht, ruim voldoende voor het kamertje met de bleekwitte muren en het witte plafond, maar Seaine Herimon hield haar ogen strak op de zware houten deur gericht. Ze bezefte dat het onlogisch was en dwaas voor een Gezetene van de Witten. De saidarweving die ze rond de deurposten had geweven, gaf haar nu en dan het verre geschuifel door van voeten in de gangendoolhof buiten. * Doesine, Pevara, Saerin, Seaine en Yukiri zorgen ervoor dat Talene (Zwarte Aes Sedai) zweert hen onvoorwaardelijk te gehoorzamen. * Aviendha en Elayne worden eerstezusters * Desandre, Gabrelle, Lemai en Toveine willen Elaida van de troon stoten * Rhand wil Dashiva en de anderen doden en de mannelijke helft van de Ware Bron schoonmaken Hoofdstuk 1 De Seanchanen hebben een veldslag gevoerd in zuidelijk Altara. Wellicht tegen Aes Sedai, hoewel sommigen het hadden over geleiders. Tegen wie ze ook vochten, het was duidelijk dat de Seanchanen de slag verloren en tot in Ebo Dar werden teruggeslagen. Hoofdstuk 2 Perijn belooft dat hij Faile, Lini en Maighdin gaat terugrengen. Samen met Tallanvor wacht hij. Hoopt hij. Hoofdstuk 3 Faile probeert te bedenken hoe duizenden Shaido in haar voordeel konden werken. Maar ze kon niets bedenken. Helemaal niets. Hoofdstuk 4 Galina wil dat Alliandre, Faile en Maighdin haar een gladde witte staaf brengen die Therava in haar tent bewaart. Als ze daarin slagen, neemt ze hen mee wanneer ze vertrekt. Zoniet laat ze hen bij de Shaido tot ze grijs en rimpelig zijn. Bovendien laat ze Sevanna van Perijn weten. Ze zaten in drie vallen verstrikt en elk van die drie was dodelijk. Maar Faile is vastbesloten om hoe dan ook een uitweg te vinden uit deze benarde situatie. Hoofdstuk 5 Perijn had gepland de banieren van Manetheren en de zijn eigen wolfskopbanier te gebruiken om zijn missie te verdoezelen, maar er zijn zoveel mannen van de Profeet dat dat niet langer mogelijk is. Hij weet dat er een grote prijs betaald zal worden Hoofdstuk 6 Masema is verrast te horen dat de geruchten over Aiel kloppen. Hij staat er op met zijn mannen met Perijn mee te gaan om Faile te helpen bevrijden. Hij gaat er ook mee akkoord voor één keer te reizen. Perijn ruikt niets anders dan waanzin bij hem. Hoofdstuk 8 Elayne heeft van Rhand 29 Seanchaanse sul'dam gekregen, gevangen door een a'dam, en vijf damane. Als geschenk. Ze had meteen begrepen wat ze met de sul'dam moest doen: hen leren hoe ze moesten geleiden en hen dan terugsturen naar de Seanchanen. Hoe hard een sul'dam ook trachtte te verbergen wat ze was, uiteindelijk zou een van hen na hun terugkeer breken, als ze alles al niet meteen bij hun terugkomst opbiechtten. Sul'dam stonden bij de Seanchanen in hoog aanzien. De wetenschap dat zijzelf konden geleiden, zou de Seanchanen tot in hun merg beangstigen, hen misschien zelfs breken. Ze besluit de a'dam van de Kara, Alivia en Lemore los te maken. Ze mogen nooit alleen gelaten worden, zeker niet met een sul'dam, maar de a'dam gaat af. Hoofdstuk 9 Dyelin wordt aangevallen in het Koninlijk Paleis van Caemlin. De aanvaller wil ook Elayne aanvallen nadat hij haar eerst vergiftigd heeft. Hoofdstuk 10 Shiaine Avarhin zet Marillin Gemalfin op haar plaats. Moghedien heeft haar bevolen Shiaine te gehoorzamen. Dat weet ze van Moridin. Daved Hanlon is kapitein van de lijfwacht van de koningin. Als dank omdat hij Elayne gered heeft. Hij komt verslag uitbrengen bij Shiaine. Hoofdstuk 11 Rhand heeft twee ter'angrealen, in de vorm van een man en een vrouw. Daarmee kun je de grootste sa'angreaal aanraken die ooit voor een vrouw/man is gemaakt. Die van de vrouw is begraven op Tremalkin. Hij kan het mannelijke evenbeeld aanraken. Als een man en een vrouw deze sa'angrealen gebruiken, kunnen ze de Duistere uitdagen. Voor dat doel zullen ze op een goede dag worden gebruikt, maar voor die tijd hoopt hij dat ze volstaan om de mannelijke helft van de Bron te zuiveren. Hij wil dat Nynaeve ze bijhoudt. Ze gaat akkoord, maar alleen als zij en Lan nu met Rhand meegaan. Hoofdstuk 12 Aviendha en Min willen snel dronken worden, zodat ze niet voelen hoe Elayne geniet van haar nacht met Rhand. De volgende dag hoort Elayne dat Alivia 's nachts verdwenen was, wat de Kinne erg beroerde. Ook Nynaeve en Lan waren vertrokken en niemand wist hoe of wanneer. Ze hadden een angreaal meegenomen. Voor een vrouw die verwachtte dat ze elk moment met de Ene Kracht kon worden aangevallen. Hoofdstuk 13 De Verzakers komen samen. Niemand weet wie Cyndane is, die Moridin vergezelt. Ze dachten Lanfir, maar volgens Mesaana is ze zwakker. Demandred vindt dat Rhand Altor gedood moet woren. Als hij de Choedan Kal aanraakt, zullen ze weten waar hij is. Dan gaan ze erheen en nemen hem gevangen. Of ze doden hem als dat nodig is. Niets van wat gezegd was, duidde erop dat Moridin - Nae'blis - hen zou vergezellen. Misschien kon het zo worden geregeld dat hij bij zijn volgende dood geen nieuw lichaam kreeg. Hoofdstuk 14 Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag, Dochter van de Negen Manen, reist als hoogvrouwe Tuon van Seanchan naar Ebo Dar. Vanuit die plaats zou de Corenne zich verspreiden zoals die zich verspreidde vanuit Tanchico. Ondertussen krijgt ze raad van haar soe'feia Anath waar ze niet naar luistert. Hoofdstuk 15 Mart vraagt Beslan hem te helpen ontsnappen uit het Tarasinpaleis. Hij weet dat zijn moeder niet blij zal zijn als ze te weten komt dat hij haar speeljongen hielp wegkomen uit Ebo Dar. Hoofdstuk 16 Noal Charin redt Mart in de straten van Ebo Dar van een gholam. Hoofdstuk 17 Mart ontmoet Anath, Suroth en Tuon. Hij vertelt Tylin dat hij weg moet uit Ebo Dar omdat de gholam achter hem aan zit. Die zou iedereen rond hem vermoorden. Tylin vindt dat hij ook moet vluchten voor Tuon. Hoofdstuk 18 Mart voelt zich niet op zijn gemak in het Tarasinpaleis. Overal waar hij komt, loopt hij Tuon tegen het lijf. Hij bleef weg bij De Zwerfster om Tylins achterdocht niet te wekken, maar Nerim en Lopin brachten steiekm alle kleren naar de kelder van de herberg. Stukje bij beetje verdween de halve inhoud van de met ijzer versterkte kist onder Tylins bed over het Mol Hara Plein naar de verborgen ruimte onder de herbergkeuken. Hoofdstuk 19 Een Aes Sedai die zich schuilhield in de kelder van De Zwerfster (Joline) en twee met de halsband van een damane om hun nek (Teslyn en Edesina). En ze verwachtten allemaal dat de geweldige Mart Cauton hen zou komen redden. Hoofdstuk 20 Een mysterieuze blonde Seanchaanse zoeker licht Bethamin in over het gedrag van hoogvrouwe Suroth. Zij wil hier niet in betrokken geraken. Egeanin is een lijn die hij kan volgen naar de worm, en zij is een lijn naar Egeanin. Dus moet zij haar vriendschap met Egeanin weer oppakken. Hoofdstuk 21 Egeanin beveelt Baile Domon te vertrekken, maar hij weigert. Hij zegt dat hij een crew kan vinden om aan de Zoeker te ontsnappen, te beginnen met Mart Cauton en Thom Merrillin. Egeanin gaat akkoord en hij gaat op zoek. Hoofdstuk 22 Luc (Isam) doodt twee mensen in hun slaap. De man was kaal, de vrouw grijs. Zijn opdrachtgever wil misschien dat hij het nog is probeert. Eigenlijk moet hij Lan en Nynaeve vermoorden. Lan is zijn neef. Hoofdstuk 23 Shalon komt aan in Far Madding. Haar zus Harine wil de Coramoor heel snel ontmoeten. Mss omda ze denkt dat ze met zijn hulp bevorderd zou worden tot Vrouwe der Schepen. Tot Harine wegging en tot Cadsuane hen van de overeenkomst ontsloeg, moest Shalon hier voor anker. Hier in deze stad, waar geen Ware Bron was. Hoofdstuk 24 Shalon vertelt Harine dat ze bang is. Ze zegt dat ze haar niet in de steek zal laten. Ze wil in Far Madding een overeenkomst sluiten. Ze wil dat Shalon Cadsuane bespioneert. Ze heef het ook niet voor Aleis. Hoofdstuk 25 Van Cadsuane mag Rhand alles doen wat hij wil, zolang hij maar in leven blijft voor Tarmon Gai'don. En zolang ze maar lang genoeg aan zijn zijde kan staan om hem opnieuw te leren lachen en huilen. Als hij niet opnieuw leert dat hij menselijk is, zal het winnen van de Laatste Slag misschien weinig beter zijn dan hem verliezen. Verin besluit Cadsuane op het laatste moment niet te vergiftigen. Hoofdstuk 26 Merilille medt Elayne dat de vorsten van de Grenslanden haar willen ontmoeten. Ze weten dat ze een verbinding is aangegaan met de Herrezen Draak en dat ze in Falme is geweest, waar bepaalde gebeurtenissen hebben plaatsgevonden. Ze besluit meteen mee te gaan met Merilille. Hoofdstuk 27 Easar van Shienar, Ethenielle, Paitar en Tenobia van Saldea willen de Herrezen Draak vinden. De oorlog tegen de Schaduw wordt langs en in de Verwording gestreden. De Laatste Slag zal in de Verwording plaatsvinden of in Shayol Ghul zelf. Maar hij negeert de Grenslanden en houdt zich bezig met landen die na de Trollok-oorlogen geen Myrddraal meer hebben gezien. Elayne zal hen vertellen wat ze kan, maar alleen als ze ermee instemmen om binnen een week verder naar het zuiden te trekken. Zo trekken ze op richting van de Herrezen Draak. Ze trekken op naar Andor als een leger met aanvallende bedoelingen. Zo zal elke Andoraan het tenminste zien. Ook als de winter niet zo streng is, zal het nog weken duren voor we Andor bereiken. Tegen die tijd zal ze meer dan voldoende Andoraanse Huizen tegen hen op de been hebben gebracht en dat betekent voor haar dat ze de Leeuwentroon in bezit zal hebben of bijna. Op z'n minst zullen zoveel strijdkrachten haar trouw hebben gezworen dat niemand in staat is het langere tijd tegen haar op te nemen. En als ze Caemlin bereiken, gaat ze met hen onderhandelen om Andor te verlaten zonder slag te leveren. Meester Norrij meldt Elayne dat er vier kleine legers op weg zijn naar Caemlin vanuit het oosten. Ze maakt de stad klaar voor de belegering. Hoofdstuk 28 In Ebo Dar staat Mart te popelen om de stad te verlaten. Maar de gholam slaat weer toe en de mensen eisten meer Seanchaanse stadswachten op straat. En alsof dat nog niet erg genoeg was, zou Suroth misschien besluiten om eerder terug te komen en Tylin met zich meebrengt. Hij kon op zijn hoogst op nog een dag of twee rekenen om het onmogelijke uit te voeren. Juilin brengt hem goed nieuws: ze hebben twee kledingstukken en een zilveren a'dam. Hoofdstsuk 30 Egeanin heeft het plan veranderd en heeft iedereen meegenomen om Ebo Dar te verlaten, waaronder Setalle Anan en Fen en Blaeric, Jolines zwaardhanden. Domon, Egeanin, Mart, Renna en Seta gaan het Tarasinpaleis binnen. Hoofdstuk 31 Selucia komt binnen in de zolderhokjes van de damane en vindt Tuon vastgebonden. Ze zegt dat ze Mart zal gehoorzamen zolang hij haar meesters niets doet. Anders zal ze hem doden. Hij beslist ze mee te nemen. Hoofdstuk 32 De Seanchanen zijn in Illian. Niet in de stad. Nog niet; geen reden om te schrikken. Maar ze zijn de grens over. Ze richten versterkte kampen in langs de kust en in het binnenland. Rhand krijgt een brief in Far Madding. Kisman is dood, Gedwyn en Torval wonen boven de winkel van laarzenmaker Zemar. De brief komt duidelijk van Padan Fajin. Hij wil de Herrezen Draak weg uit de stad. Hoofdstuk 33 Rhand en Lan zijn op de vlucht over de daken van Far Madding voor de straatwachters omdat ze een angreaal gebruikt hebben. Fajin is kunnen ontkomen. Ze vallen van het dak. Hoofdstuk 34 Aleis weigert Rhand vrij te laten. Wanneer Cadsuane en Nynaeve geleiden, stemt ze toe uit angst. Haar tijd als Eerste Raadsvrouw zit er op, want er heeft iemand in de stad de Ene Kracht geleid. Hoofdstuk 35 Iedereen likt zijn wonden na de gebeurtenissen op de heuvel in Shadar Logoth. Beldeine, Alivia en Saren worden geheeld. Kumira en Eben halen het niet. De smet is weg. Cadsuane heeft de jonge Altor nu en ze was niet van plan hem kwijt te raken Op de heuveltop blies de wind stof over de resten van wat vroeger een ter'angreaal was geweest. Eronder lag de graftombe van Shadar Logoth, open, om de wereld hoop te geven. En op het verre Tremalkin verspreidde zich het nieuws dat de Tijd van de Waan ten einde was.